Christine Marie Cabanos
Christine Marie Cabanos is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Azusa Nakano in K-On!, Madoka Kaname in Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Mako Mankanshoku in Kill la Kill and Shiemi Moriyama in Blue Exorcist. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Secret Millionaires Club (2011) - Elena's Brothers (ep1) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Wakfu (2018) - Amalia *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Crista Coraline Lejeune Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Ruka Asato/Lagoon Dolphin *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Nina Klein *Back Street Girls: Gokudols (2018) - Chika Sugihara *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Naru Akabane *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Shiemi Moriyama, Yui (ep1) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Shiemi Moriyama *Children of the Whales (2018) - Sami *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Chiaki Nanami (Announced) *Dragon Pilot: Hisone and Masotan (2018) - Hisone Amakasu *ERASED (2016) - Hiromi Sugita *FLCL: Progressive (2018) - Aiko *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Rani VIII *Forest of Piano (2019) - Victoria *Hi Score Girl (2018) - Akira Ono, Girl B, Little Boy *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *ID-0 (2017) - Clair Hojo *Inazuma Eleven: Ares (2019) - Aurelia Dingle, Nino Nango *K-On! (2011) - Azusa Nakano, Yui's Mother (ep7) *Kakegurui (2018) - Nanami Tsubomi *Kengan Ashura (2019) - Akiko, Baby, Fusui Kure, Karura Kure, Sayaka, Tomari's Assistant, Young Ryo *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Mako Mankanshoku *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Rita Ferreira Mendes *Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) - Michi Kondo *Levius (2019) - A.J. Langdon *Love Live! School idol project (2016) - Yukiho Kosaka *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Pisti (ep13) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Pisti, Sai Lin *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Nadja (ep6), Pisti *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Almiria Bauduin *Neon Genesis Evangelion (2019) - Maya Ibuki *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2017) - Fan (ep29), Mistress 9, Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Madoka Kaname *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Felt *revisions (2019) - Kanae Izumi *Skip Beat! (2017) - Mimori Nanokura (Announced) *Sword Art Online (2013) - Silica/Keiko Ayano *Sword Art Online: Alicization (2019) - Silica/Keiko Ayano *Sword Art Online: Alicization: War of Underworld (2020) - Silica/Keiko Ayano (ep3) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Silica/'Keiko Ayano' *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Sanae *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Symonne *The Asterisk War: The Academy City on water, "Rikka". (2016) - Priscilla Urzaiz *Toradora! (2014) - Minori Kushieda *Vampire Knight (2010) - Additional Voices *Violet Evergarden (2018) - Erica Brown *Yuki Yuna is a Hero (2015) - Sonoko Nogi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Origins (2013) - Reina, Couple Female (ep3), Mew (ep4) *Rozen Maiden: ouvertüre (2011) - Sara *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Silica/'Keiko Ayano' 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Zuru *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Shiemi Moriyama *In this Corner of the World (2017) - Sumi Urano *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Azusa Nakano *Love Live! The School Idol Movie (2016) - Yukiho Kosaka *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Lu *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Alicia *Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth (2019) - Maya Ibuki *Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (2019) - Maya Ibuki *Oblivion Island: Haruka and the Magic Mirror (2012) - Haruka *Penguin Highway (2019) - Additional Voices *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 1: Beginnings (2014) - Madoka Kaname *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 2: Eternal (2014) - Madoka Kaname *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Rebellion (2015) - Madoka Kaname *Redline (2012) - Child *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Silica/Keiko Ayano *Tekken: Blood Vengeance (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 001/'Ivan Whisky', Girl (ep2), Girl Student A (ep1), Helena (ep1), Woman at Party (ep1) *Hi Score Girl: Extra Stage (2019) - Akira Ono *Violet Evergarden: Surely, Someday You Will Understand "Love" (2018) - Erica Brown, Female Voice B Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Marseille (2018) - Tod (ep15) *Osmosis (2019) - Additional Voices *Violetta (2015) - Natalia Vidal Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Princess: Palace Pets (2013) - Bloom 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Masters (2019) - Acerola 'Video Games' *Indivisible (2019) - Nuna, Roti *Monster Prom (2018) - Hope, Miranda *Skullgirls (2012) - Filia *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Avery, Filia, Fukua 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Atelier Firis: The Alchemist and the Mysterious Journey (2017) - Sophie Neuenmuller *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Keina Swaya *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Sophie Neuenmuller *Conception Plus: Maidens of the Twelve Stars (2019) - Collette (Announced) *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Nepgear *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Chiaki Nanami *Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) - Himiko Yumeno *Dead or Alive 5: Ultimate (2013) - Marie Rose *Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance (2015) - Usalia *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Emily, Karin, Orphan B *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Emily, Karin *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Delthea *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Female Custom Voice#1 *Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time (2012) - Frayne Ribbons, Meline *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Wyn *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed (2015) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Kill la Kill: IF (2019) - Mako Mankanshoku *Lord of Magna: Maiden Heaven (2015) - Gabriele, Ingrid *Mary Skelter: Nightmares (2017) - Snow White *MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies (2016) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Tioni *Omega Quintet (2015) - Pet *Persona 5 (2017) - Shiho Suzui *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Amitie *Stella Glow (2015) - Lisette *Summon Night 6: Lost Borders (2017) - Natsumi *Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls (2016) - Nepgear/'Purple Sister' *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Symonne, Child *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Korigon, Mittens, Teresa *Time and Eternity (2013) - Wedi *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (119) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (113) *Years active on this wiki: 2010-2020. External Links *Christine Marie Cabanos' Official Website Category:American Voice Actors